Remington Model 700
The Remington Model 700 is a bolt action rifle manufactured by Remington Arms. History The 700 was manufactured in 1962 by Merle Walker as a low cost alternative to the Model 30 rifle after World War II. It underwent several developments (which resulted in the creation of several other rifles) before finally being perfected in 1962. Walker sought to mass produce 700s and increase their accuracy. After that the 700 was modified and perfected, which resulted in the creation of several more rifles and variants of the 700. Since its debut 700s have been used (mainly by Law Enforcement in 14 countries (including the United States). Starting in 2013 and into 2016, numerous lawsuits (including a class action) were filed as a result of numerous deaths and injuries attributed to the 700's trigger able to fire without being squeezed. Notable Variants Model 700 PSS The Model 700 PSS (Police Sniper System) is a variant of the 700 commonly used by Law Enforcement and hunters. It ceased production for unknown reasons around 1999. Model 700 SPS Tactical The Model 700 SPS (Special Purpose Synthetic) Tactical is another variant designed for tactical use. Model 700 AICS The Model 700 AICS (Accuracy International Chassis System) is another variant designed for sniping purposes. Specifications *''Cartridge'': Varies *''Action'': Bolt action, rotating bolt with 2 lugs *''Weight'': 9 Ib. (4.08233 kg.) *''Length'': 41.5 in. (1,050 mm.) *''Barrel length'': 16.5-26 in, (420-660 mm.) *''Capacity'': **3-6-round internal magazine **detachable 10-round magazine On Criminal Minds Non-Criminal The following non-criminal characters use/used 700s. *Season One **SWAT officers - 700s (often the 700 PSS variant) are frequently used by SWAT officers throughout the series, starting in "Derailed". *Season Nine **Aaron Hotchner - He uses a 700 PSS to kill Colin Bramwell in "Final Shot". Criminal The following criminals used 700s in their crimes. *Season Eleven **Zac Rubenis ("Entropy") - A prolific and international long distance serial killer, hitman, gangster, one-time cop killer, and one-time proxy killer who killed all of his victims with a 700 AICS. Gallery Real-World 700 PSS (1).jpg|A Remington 700 PSS (with Leupold Mark 4 scope and Harris bipod - .300 Win Mag). 700 PSS (2).jpg 700 PSS (3).jpg|A 700 PSS in a case. Remington Model 700 SPS Tactical.jpg|A Remington 700 SPS Tactical. 700 SPS Tactical (2).png 700 SPS Tactical (3).jpg 700 PSS (4).jpg|700 PSS 700 PSS (5).jpg 700 PSS (7).jpg 700 AICS.jpg|A Remington Model 700 AICS (with a harris bipod). On Criminal Minds SWAT 700 PSS (1).jpg|A SWAT officer is shown with a 700 PSS during the stand-off with Ted Bryar in "Derailed". SWAT.jpg|A SWAT officer aims his 700 PSS at Roy Woodridge in "Distress". SWAT 700 PSS (2).jpg|A SWAT officer with his 700 PSS in "Children of the Dark". SWAT 700 PSS (3).jpg|A SWAT officer takes position with his 700 SPS Tactical in "Brothers in Arms". SWAT SPS Tactical.jpg|Another shot.. SWAT SPS Tactical 2.jpg|and another (left). Locker guns.jpg|A 700 PSS is seen in a locker along with a Remington Model 870 and two M4A1s (including a Colt Commando variant) in "Final Shot". Hotch 700 PSS.jpg|Hotch with the 700 PSS. 700 PSS Job.jpg|A SWAT officer with a 700 PSS in "The Job". Zac AICS.jpg|Zac Rubenis with his 700 AICS in "Entropy". External Links *Wikipedia's article on the 700 *Budsgunshop's offer on a 700 SPS Tactical *Imdb's article on the 700 *Cabelas' article on the 700 Category:Real World Articles Category:Weapons